


Is This Suppose To Be A Vacation?

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to Dave's beach house to relax. However the situation is toubling for the recently returned Emily who's forced by Garcia to wear a skimpy red bikini, that with her scars don't mix...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Suppose To Be A Vacation?

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Kahlil Gibran

* * *

Emily sat on the ivory comforter in the guest bedroom of Dave's beach house, staring at the hateful red bikini.

 _'I can't do this'_ Emily thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror _'I can't wear that, everyone will see.'_

Emily could hear tapping on the bedroom door, causing her to look up in horror.

"Emily? Em, it's me" Garcia's voice said from the other side of the door.

Sighing, Emily got up and unlocked the door and let Garcia in, Emily's eyes widened when she saw Garcia's purple bathing suit.

"Garcia" Emily said "I can't wear that, I just can't."

Scoffing, Garcia said "Em, if I were you, I'd be more then thrilled to flaunt that."

Emily groaned, "Please, PG. I don't want to wear it."

Garcia held a look of determination on her face, "Emily Prentiss, you march that tush into the bathroom and put on that killer bikini. Now."

Emily closed her eyes, sighing as she picked up the dreaded bikini and walked over to the bathroom door.

"If it'll make you feel any better" Garcia said through the bathroom door, "You can wear a sarong with it."

"Yeah, that'll make me feel a hell of a lot better" Emily muttered as she strapped the bikini top on, she stared at the four leaf clover etched on her breast bone, she fingered it lightly.

She was pulled out of the memory of Doyle's seared little gift, with Garcia's tapping on the bathroom door.

"You decent?" Garcia asked.

"Hardly" Emily said stepping into the bikini bottom, she wrapped a small white bathrobe on herself as she opened the door.

"See?" Garcia said handing her the sarong "It's not as bad as you think."

Emily grabbed the sarong and closed the door quickly, seeing the scar on her abdomen. It felt like she was stabbed all over again, as she wrapped the black sarong around her frame.

"Come on, gumdrop" Garcia said "Everyone's waiting by the pool."

"Fantastic" Emily said as she stepped into the bedroom and followed Garcia out.

 

"Well, well, well" Morgan said teasingly "Who knew Jennifer Jareau would wear a dark blue bikini? Nice."

JJ rolled her eyes as she splashed Morgan with the pool water that she had her feet dipped into.

"Hey!" Morgan said as the water splashed his face "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" JJ mimicked "Nice."

"Hey, that was a compliment" Morgan protested "Would you rather I say something bad like how..."

JJ splashed him some more, "Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Derek Morgan."

Dave and Hotch chuckled from the beach chairs they sat in, soaking in the sun.

"Hey, there you two are" Reid said looking up from his book to see Garcia's purple bathing suit and a white bathrobe wearing Emily.

"Em?" JJ said "Aren't you going to take the bathrobe off?"

Emily sighed as she felt Garcia reach her hand out for the white terry cloth of protection, removing it, she felt the eyes of the team on her.

Morgan whistled at the sight of the skimpy red bikini top, "Very nice, Princess."

JJ splashed water at Morgan's wording, while she smiled at her brunette friend, "You look beautiful, Em."

Dave looked over at Hotch, who was staring at the body of the stunning brunette, while he was blown away by the beauty of Emily in the bikini, he noticed something.

 _'She looks uncomfortable'_ Hotch thought _'Like she doesn't want to be here in that.'_

Emily sat down at the edge of the water with JJ and was adjusting her top to make sure the four leaf brand was covered.

' _There's only so much that make up can hide_ ' her mind told herself.

JJ noticed Emily fiddling with the top and quietly said, "You can't see it. It's covered."

Emily sighed at that, "Thanks."

Sitting by the pool, joking around with JJ and Garcia, Emily felt mildly relaxed now knowing that no one will see the marks that were left on her following her epic battle with Doyle.

As Hotch watched the women soaking the feet in the pool, he saw the cheerful smirk that Morgan shot Reid as he wandered up behind the three women.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dave asked, raising his sunglasses from his eyes watching Morgan playfully shove the three women into the water laughing.

"Oh no" Hotch muttered when he saw the glares that JJ and Garcia shot him.

Emily's face fell with shock and fear, she knew that being shoved in the water wouldn't do any good for the cover up on the branding tattoo.

JJ looked over at Emily who hurriedly got out of the pool, not once looking back at the stunned faces of the men of the team and the worried ones of JJ and Garcia.

JJ climbed out of the pool with Dave's help, while Garcia refused Morgan's.

"What was that?" Garcia asked Morgan "Why'd you throw us in the pool?"

"Trying to have fun?" Morgan asked regretfully seeing JJ's concerned stare at the door.

"Jayje?" Garcia asked "Do you think she's ok?"

"I didn't think she'd be that upset over a little prank" Morgan said "Is she alright? Why'd she run out like that?"

JJ turned to glare at Morgan, "She never wanted anyone to see her scars. The tattoo and the stab wound."

Garcia gasped "And I forced her to wear that bikini, I didn't know."

"God" Morgan said shaking his head in regret, "I forgot."

 

Hotch got up and walked away from the team, with an intent to speak to the woman who's pain he understood, he had that feeling of fear and shame.

Hotch knew what it was like to want to hide the scars that were inflicted from the painful times ones that were too painful for anyone to have ever experienced.

Emily closed the bathroom door, infinitely locking the world out, as she slid down the bathroom door, feeling the anguish and pain etched in her skin.

Emily grabbed the wash cloth off the edge of the bathtub, wiping off the splotched cover up that was dripping off her skin.

Sighing as she felt her compartmentalizing mind start to unravel, and as she tried to control her breathing.

 _'It's ok'_ Emily told herself _'Just breath, breath. In, out, in and out.'_

A knock pulled her from her task and she quietly said, "I'm ok, JJ."

"It's Hotch" Hotch's voice said, "Can we talk?"

"Give me a minute" Emily said picking up the over sized sweat shirt she left in the bathroom earlier.

After pulling the sweat shirt over her body, Emily unlocked the door, and saw Hotch sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"You needed something?" Emily asked proud of the way she controlled her voice.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked eyeing the sweat shirt "JJ told us..."

"I'm fine" Emily said touching the edge of the sweat shirt.

"Emily" Hotch said standing up touching the sweat shirt where he knew the branding was "This doesn't define you. Those scars, they're not you, they may be attached to you..."

Emily was shocked when Hotch lifts up the sweat shirt and touched where the stab wound would be if not for the sarong, she felt Hotch remove the sweat shirt and she's too surprised by his forward actions to object.

"See this branding?" Hotch said lightly tracing the four leaf clover "It's part of the map" moving his hand lower as he untied the sarong, "That tells the story that you've been through. These marks are all connected to the journey you've been through."

Emily could feel Hotch kiss the tattoo, and she whispered, "Don't, please don't."

Hotch tenderly touched her face lightly bringing his lips towards her, "Let me love you."

"Don't do this because you feel sorry for me." Emily whispered feeling his hand untie the strap.

"I want to," Hotch whispered removing the red bikini top from her body, he sighed as he brought his mouth to her neck "Please, let me love you."

 

Emily could only nod, her breathing lost to her by his mouth sucking and licking her neck.

"Tell me yes" Hotch said removing her bikini bottoms, while she grabs his shorts "Tell me."

"Yes" Emily said pulling off his shorts, looking down Emily grinned _'Well hello.'_

Hotch led Emily backwards to the bed, nibbling on her ear, while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed her on the bed.

"Let me love you." Hotch whispered again seeing the lust in Emily's eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he lined himself up with her, slowly moving within her the two dark haired agents controlled their patterned volumes.

"Oh God, Aaron" Emily moaned feeling him push her to the brink only to pull back.

Hotch ran his fingers over the clover tattoo, "You are so beautiful, Emily. So beautiful."

Once his actions became frantic, his breathing hitched, she tightened around his length from the persistent actions of their combined movements.

Emily's gasp falling over the edge while Hotch leaned forward placing a kiss over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh" Hotch said feeling his own release.

Emily sighed in content as Hotch rolled off of her, and pulled her into his arms.

"You did remember to lock the door?" Emily asked once their breathing returned to normal.

"Mm hmm" Hotch said kissing the top of her head while pulling the ivory white comforter over their bodies.

"Hotch?" Emily said turning on her side to look at him, his smiled melted her heart.

"Yeah?" Hotch asked seeing her run her finger over his dimples.

"Thank you" Emily said "Not just for this... but for talking to me about the scars, and not finding them hideous."

Hotch leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "There is nothing hideous about you, Emily. You are perfect just the way you are."

Hotch pulled her close to his body, and felt her body relax as sleep over took her.

"Sweet dreams, Emily" Hotch whispered wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close to him.

* * *

"To open your heart to someone means exposing the scars of the past." Author Unknown


End file.
